Power of love
by lalalucy
Summary: My fist story, i hope you like. It is Dikki, Beth and Will and friendship of Jo/Grace/Phil. review very much aprreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Power of Love,

Chapter One.

It was an average day in Sun Hill. The weather was bleak, the officers bored, the atmosphere subdued.

The 'murder' investigation, Jo was working on didn't help, she was still trying to convince Phil that Mrs Bentley- the wife of the 'murdered' man was not crazy. Grace could see Phil's point, to be frank there was no motive, no evidence and most importantly no body, but, she couldn't help but thinking it was not often Jo's copper instincts were wrong.

Finally it was decided that if Sergeant Wright could spare a few uniform officers it would be looked into.

Nikki had decided to deal with it herself, and as she was paired with Diane it was a convenient way to deal with the ill feeling between them both.

PC's Fletcher and Green were also asked to participate to set the woman's mind if not Jo's to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Power of love

chapter two,

it was five pm before all involved were called into briefing.

"Beth, Will, if you two could take a look around the house" Phil had self appointed himself head of the case, although, seen's as he was Detective Sergeant, this was hardly a surprise, "Nikki, I want you to talk to Mrs Bentley again, see if anything has changed" he paused to study Jo.

"well your going to do what you want, whatever I say so, just take Grace and keep me informed". Phil finished his briefing with a rather smug look on his face which he followed with a powerful stride across CID where he effortlessly kicked his feet up

"and he's going to do what exactly" Nikki had a 'who does he think he is' look on her face

"be a sergeant" Grace then looked to Beth who not so quietly whispered to will,

"sit at his desk and drink coffee then" they all shared an amused grins as they left to do their own jobs.

A some boring thirty minutes later, Will had just about had enough of looking through draws,

"where not going to get anywhere" Will slammed the photograph of the happily married couple on the table with frustration,

"maybe she's just confused" Beth returned the picture back to it's previous home

"confused, crazy it's the same thing" Beth looked at him in anger,

"she isn't crazy" the truth was Will hit a nerve "look i'm going to check a room your not in" Beth reinforced the comment by slamming the door behind her. 'trust Beth to think the best' Will thought bitterly.

"anything changed" Jo checked in with Diane hopefully,

"nope she's still adamant she killed him" Jo sighed maybe Phil was right, Jo quickly shook that thought right out of her head not knowing what would she would do if the likes of Phil Hunter started to be right,

"well that was Will and if she killed him she didn't do it at the house and if she did she has had it refurnished to a nineteen sixties state, Will's words" Nikki smiled sympathetically at Jo she knew how much the case meant to her

"it's not exactly like she can tell us where the body is" Grace looked through the woman where the fragile woman was sat "or how, or where she killed him"

"i genuinely think she is convinced herself that she's killed him and she says that he mind has blocked it out for one reason or another" Diane had seen this kind of thing before.


	3. Chapter 3

Power of love

chapter three

"we should go back to the station, see if we can do anything there" Beth said from the doorway after watching Will intently,

"guess so, not that there will be anything. There is probably some robbery going on somewhere, we'd be more help than here" Beth smiled sympathetically she knew Will liked to see active results,

It was raining hard by the time PC's Fletcher and Green returned, during the trip back she had managed to convince Will to go through all the evidence again, at which point he reminded that all the evidence was, was the wife's statement.

"Diane, could I grab a word" Nikki peered out out of her office,

"sure" Diane wasn't sure at all,

"we need to talk" Nikki silently gestured for her to take the vacant chair,

"i thought we had to be together for you to break up with me" Nikki couldn't help herself but smile Diane always did have a way of keeping things light hearted,

"i meant about us working together" whatever she may be feeling Nikki knew things had to be kept serious

"is it an issue for this" Diane could feel the sexual tension rising

"is it for you" Nikki now came round sitting onto the and of the desk, her legs almost touching

"no, well neither of us are going anywhere so we may as well be good colleagues"

"colleagues" Nikki felt hurt by the comment Diane said so casually

"yeah, because as good as it was last time not ready for us to be together", Diane had never anticipated for the conversation would go this way. The silence between was mounting as fast as the silence

"i don't know if I can be this close to you and not have you" Nikki didn't mean to say it aloud, Diane answered it with a kiss, before either of them could stop themselves they were undressing, the passion mounting in their veins, both of them wanting needing each other. As there feelings were becoming clear the station was plunged into darkness.


End file.
